


Are You Certain?

by ilovelocust



Series: Alpha Shiro/Alpha Keith [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Shiro's parents are not as supportive as Keith's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Shiro calls his mom to tell her that Keith and he are going to be mates.  She is not as happy for him as he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DragonEscence and I were talking, and they were really curious to know more about Shiro’s parents not approving of his relationship with Keith.

Shiro ends the call, and hangs his head. It’s amazing how quickly his parents had turned his mood to absolute shit. He been so happy when he dialed his mother, excited to have her be the first one he told that Keith had accepted his proposition to become mates. The whole conversation is still echoing in his ears.

_“Mom! You won’t believe it, I’m going to have a mate!”_

_“Really? How? When did you find someone so serious?”_

That really should have been his first warning sign. His parents knew he’d been dating Keith for going on a year. There shouldn’t have been any questions on who was going to be his mate, but he’d been on cloud nine and hadn’t noticed.

_“Keith, mom, remember I told you about him. Keith Kogane. The alpha a year below me, that’s gorgeous and can give me a run for my money in the sims? He said yes, when I asked. We’re going to be mates!”_

_“Oh.”_

Just oh, nothing more. She’d been so silent for so long that Shiro had to check his cell to make sure he hadn’t lost her.

_“Mom? You still there?”_

_“I’m here, honey. Takashi, have you really thought about this? Being mates…it’s more than just dating. You shouldn’t rush into anything.”_

_“We’ve been dating for a year. That’s hardly rushing, mom. Besides, you and dad only dated for a year.”_

_“I know, I know, but that was different. I don’t think you’ve thought through what this means for your future. Sweetheart, you wanted a family. This Keith boy, I know he might be a lot of fun to mess around with, but he can’t give you that.”_

Shiro had been the one to be silent then. He’d never expected his parents to have doubts about his choices in this department. They had always pushed him hard, sure, made certain he knew how to keep up appearances and put anybody at ease. Maybe, they’d even use to talk about how a nice omega would look good for his future career, but they were an alpha/alpha pair themselves! They tutted with everyone else they knew about the old troglodytes that still had problems with omega/omega pairings. He just, hadn’t seen it coming, and it caught him so off guard, he couldn’t really process it at the time.

_“Mom, I love him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.”_

_“And give up siring children of your own? Takashi, look, I’m not telling you to break up with him. Go ahead and finish out school together. You really shouldn’t be thinking about mates right now anyways.”_

_“But-”_

_“Besides, do you remember who we are talking about. Anna’s been telling me about this boy. Walking attitude problem she says. Even if he did have a womb, is he really the sort you’d want to have by your side at functions? How long until he embarrassed you? Really it all works out for the best for both of you, not to put him in that position.”_

That’s when he hung up, leaving himself in the dark of his dorm room. He’d been staring at the screen as she tried to call him back twice and sent him a text he couldn’t work up the will to open. He couldn’t be here right now. Shiro grabbed his keys and jacket in a daze. Leaving the room without his phone.

It’d been less than an hour since he’d left Keith at his quarters. He should still be up.

Shiro very carefully keeps his mind blank as he walks through the familiar corridors. He reaches the door he’s looking for without running into anybody to question why he’s out so close to curfew. Shiro knocks, and he has only a few seconds to worry that the other man is asleep or has left for some reason, before the door opens.

“Shiro?” Keith’s standing in the door, eyes wide with concern, “Are you okay?”

“Keith,” Shiro chokes out, “I-I could really use a hug.” There is no hesitation as warm arms encircle him, pulling him down to a shoulder covered in a comforting scent. Shiro cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I’m afraid this is were the fact that Alpha!Male/Alpha!Male pairings are not a direct analogue for gay pairings in our universe gets really demonstrated. Unlike Omega/Omega pairings (which was outright banned in the past), Alpha!Male/Alpha!Male has always been seen as something that you play around with, then grow out of when you find your real mate.


End file.
